Extreme
|guest_star = Ian Paul Cassidy, Heidi Lenhart |last name = Nichols, Finkernail |location = Blue Cove, DE |previous_episode = Road Trip |next_episode = Wild Child}} Extreme is the sixth episode of the fourth season of The Pretender which first aired December 4, 1999 on NBC in the United States. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle; also features Jon Gries as Broots. Recap Jarod has become an adrenalin-junkie, who leaves his apartment to make a bungee-jump with a really worn rope. Less than an hour after that, Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots barge into the room, claiming to be Amway representatives, searching for Jarod. It turns out to be Sydney's intuition that brought them this far. As Jarod left less than an hour ago they stay to wait. Lyle comes to inform Miss Parker, that he is out in the wilderness for three days and if needed to contact, then his office will inform him. Jarod has sent to the Centre a tape of a nonexistent TV show "You don't have a clue", in which he is the host Jarod Finkernail, and the first clue is a giant fortune cookie, that is revealed from door No. 1. Jarod gives a hint to Miss Parker as well, that leads the team to investigate a chinese restaurant, and the missing waitress Mai Ling. Mai Ling leads to Mr. Lyle. As well as door No. 3 that hides a shovel with a note, that gives them Mr. Lyle's home address. The threesome break into Lyle's apartment to find that Lyle has a secret room in the apartment, that could be entered from the bedroom closet, and that contains a tool shed which has shackles and a little place to sleep. They conclude that Mr. Lyle tortured and killed the waitress there. Jarod himself pretends to be Dr. Jarod Nichols who treats Tony, a man who is in coma from a failed bungee-jump. At the same time he pretends to be an adrenalin-junkie to infiltrate the group that was probably to blame. He is successful and gains the trust of the group's leader Zed, after passing various tests to prove himself. He finds out that Zed's female companion Shea is actually Tony's sister Carrie Goltz, who has the same plan as Jarod, to find out what really happened. Jarod finds out that Tony was searching for his father and Zed promised to help, but as it turned out Zed lied and Tony's father was dead. When Tony found it out, Zed forced him to steal valuable coins after which Zed tried unsuccessfully to kill him. While Jarod discovers it, Zed has him followed to the hospital and Jarod's cover is blown. Zed handcuffs him to a chair and throws him into a pool, one thing that Jarod had to do to get in the Zed's group. They forced Shea/Carrie to break into an Acme Import/Export office. Office blueprints were stolen by her before as well, that had been her "initiation" to the group. Jarod gets out of the pool using his belt buckle to open the cuffs and comes to help Carrie. He leaves Zed's group mates locked inside the office, takes Zed, ties him to an old bungee cord, and pushes him off a bridge, in that way getting his confession. The cord didn't break. Tony wakes up from the coma and a satisfied Jarod throws his lab coat into the "used linen" basket and leaves. Pretend Jarod's main pretend is Dr. Jarod Nichols, but he also pretends to be Jarod Finkernail, the host of a nonexistant TV show "You don't have a clue", in which he leaves several clues to Parker and her team to follow. He also pretends to be an adrenalin-junkie, without a last name. Quotes Related Link Extreme transcript at The Pretender Centre Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes